Waiting for you
by superfan21
Summary: Arizona is gone and Callie is left to ponder her life and what she wants in her future.


Title: Waiting on You

Author: Superfan21

A/N: All mistakes are mine and mine only! Oh and this is a one shot but could become more if ya'll want!

Summary: Arizona is gone and Callie is left to ponder her life and what she wants in her future.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (because if I did there would be no Mark Sloan) All characters belong to Shonda and ABC Studios.

As I sat in one of the uncomfortable airport chairs I couldn't help but look back; I couldn't help the excitement that flashed through me. Arizona was coming home. My sweet Arizona was finally coming home. In reality she hadn't been gone all that long but it had felt like an eternity since I had wrapped my arms around her slim waist. She had only been gone a week but I had missed her like crazy. But back to thinking back; the last ten years had been a ride. There have been a bunch of ups and downs; there had been times when I had felt that I couldn't breathe.

The fact was that I couldn't hold in my excitement. Arizona was coming home! It had been almost a week since I had held her in my arms breathing in her sweet sent. Though we had spoken daily and had texted constantly through the day I had missed my girlfriend. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her slim waist and kiss her soft lips and never let go. She is my love, my life, my entire world. I couldn't even contemplate a world where Arizona didn't exist.

I was still so mad that the chief hadn't given me time off so I could go with Arizona to the conference. We hadn't been apart that long since we'd met in Med school. She had been my best friend since we got assigned the same room our freshman year of college. She was the first person I had come out to; she's the only person that I could be myself around without fear of judgment. She was there when my father disowned me for being gay and she was there when he came back with a priest hoping to pray away the gay. She even spoke to him and whatever she said had worked because that same day he came and apologized and said some crap about having to catch me. To this day I don't think Arizona knows that I know exactly what she had said to my father and my father to her. Arizona was there when my girlfriend left me standing in the middle of a parking lot in the pouring rain, never to be seen or heard from again. She is the only constant in my life.

There was only one thing kept secret from her, my love. I loved her with everything I was but being a perpetual fuck-up really screws with your confidence. I couldn't lose her, so I kept my feelings a secret. I loved everything about her; her golden hair, her sparkling sapphire eyes, the dimples, her methodic voice, her laugh. The list could go on and on and on but I won't bore you with all of the mundane things. I never thought someone like her could ever love someone like me so I watched her date and bring girls home. Always supportive of her decisions, always there to hold her when she cried, always there to cheer her up with never-ending doughnuts and amusement park visits. Then one day a week after one of the most magical nights of my life I finally told her everything. We had been together for five years (well six and a half if you don't count the brief time we broke up over the issue of babies). I still remember the night I found out Arizona felt the same…

_Six years and 8 months ago:_

_Why did she leave me? Did she know about my feelings for Arizona? Or was I simply not good enough for her? Was there someone else? I don't know how long I had been sitting pondering everything but I just wanted to scream and cry. I couldn't understand or come up with a reason why. Why? Why is it always me that gets burned? Sure we had argued but I never thought that anything that was said was enough to leave me standing in an empty parking lot alone in the rain. Sighing I signal Joe towards me. _

"_You okay Cal?" Joe asks studying my face intently as he poured my usual shot of tequila and a rum and coke._

"_No, not really Joe."_

"_No, not really Joe."_

"_You wanna talk about it?" He asks me._

"_Not right now Joe but thanks for the offer." I say giving him a small smile._

"_Sure Cal anytime." He says sending a smile my way as he heads off down the bar to serve drinks to some other patrons._

_I don't know how long I sat there but I knew I was about to break and I couldn't do that in front of all these people. I wouldn't, so I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I felt the tears running down my face as soon as the door closed behind me but all I felt was anger. I was angry at Erica for leaving me, I was angry at Arizona for not noticing my love for her, but most of all I was angry with myself for thinking that I could actually be happy. Wiping the tears from my face I looked into the mirror and sighed. Stupid mascara, I knew I should have gotten the waterproof kind. Splashing cold water onto my face and whipping away the tracks of mascara off of my face. I heard the door to the bathroom open and looked up surprised by who stood there. I felt my breath catch. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be on a date across town that's why I had come to Joe's. She just stood there looking at me with concern in her eyes and a sadness I hadn't seen since the death of her brother three years ago, but she looked beautiful. Arizona always looked beautiful to me._

"_Hey" she whispered softly._

"_Hi" I whispered back._

"_Ortho right?" She asks with a mischievous smile. I can't help but laugh softly at her question giving her a small smile in return._

"_Yeah. Right, hi. "_

"_I'm Arizona Robbins. PEDs surgery, I've seen you at the hospital." At this I couldn't help the small dumfounded smile from crossing my face, my brows drawn in confusion. She just shot me a smile and continues to speak, "Are you okay?"_

"_You know I'm fine, fine." I say though I don't know who I'm trying to convince her or me._

"_People talk where we work. People talk….. a lot. So for the sake of being honest I-I think I should tell you that I know things about you. Because people talk."_

"_Oh…" I can feel the small smile slip off of my face, "You mean…?" she just nods her head. "Terrific."_

"_It is! Actually, the really like you over there. They respect you and they're concerned and intrested. They really like you. Some of them really like you. You just… you look unset and-and I thought that you should know that the talk is good and when your not upset, when your over being upset there will be people lining up for you."_

_With those last words I couldn't help but laugh. "You wanna give me some names?"_

_She just tilted her head and looked at me like I was crazy and gave a soft sigh. The next thing I know she is moving towards me and her soft pink lips are on mine. As she placed a sweet kiss on my lips._

_That was the sweetest kiss I had ever had and I felt this electric current run through my body. I wanted to deepen the kiss but as soon as she started she was gone leaving me wanting her lips on mine once again. But as I moved forward she spoke and her words made me pause. Why? I don't really know. I'll never understand why I didn't recapture her lips. _

"_I think you'll know." That's what she said as she shot me a smile and started backing towards the door. That breathtakingly beautiful smile still upon her face, her dimples deep in her cheeks, looking at me with something I couldn't quite identify in her eyes. Love? Lust? Passion? I don't think I'll ever know. _

_I don't know how long I stood there staring at the door but when my head finally cleared all of the fog I went to find her only to learn that she was gone and my tab had been paid. I went home that night expecting to find her waiting up for me but her bedroom door was closed and the lights were off. I had thought she would want to talk but I guess I was wrong, as always. So I took this as a sign that she regretted her decision to kiss me and proceeded to avoid her for the next few days, until I got the courage to ask her the one question that has always been on my mind._

I am brought out of my thoughts by a pair of hands covering my eyes and a gruff voice in my ear.

"Guess who?"

Chuckling but deciding to play along with her game I sigh and let a wide smile take over my face. "Hummm? Laura?" I ask knowing that playing her game will result in me being rewarded.

"Calliope!" Arizona squeals.

"Yes Arizona?" I ask smirking and turning to see that famous pout adorning her full pink lips.

"That wasn't very nice Calliope"

"Aww" I say frowning a bit, "I'm sorry baby. I was just joking around. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I say moving my arms so they rest snugly around her waist.

"S'okay as long as you kiss me right now because I really missed my girlfriend." She days smiling her super magic smile that never fails to make my heart beat erratically.

Giving her my own mega-watt smile I lean in close so my lips are barley a breath away from hers.

"I missed you too" I whisper before I crush my lips to hers in a kiss so full of love so full of passion that my head spins. We kiss like that until air becomes an issue. When we finally break apart I rest my forehead against hers and sigh happily.

"Come on lets go home. I have a surprise for you." I say chuckling when I see her bright eyes light up at the mention of a surprise. If only she knew what I had in store when we got home. I was going to make Arizona my wife.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know if you want me to make this into more than just a one-shot! Thanks for reading.


End file.
